


Dangan Ronpa: The Final Scene

by ThisIsNotADrill



Series: Dangan Ronpa: The Final Scene [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Death, Fan Adventure, Fangan Ronpa, Multi, POV Third Person, SPOILERS!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotADrill/pseuds/ThisIsNotADrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoya Takagi was ecstatic when he was invited to Hope's Peak as SHSL Film Maker. Little did he know, what was going on was in no way a movie.</p>
<p>There wasn't about to be a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge: Of Theatres and Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> I jumped on the bandwagon, have a DR Fan Adventure.

The blond man stood, gazing up at the towering, formidable school from his dreams. Hope's Peak Academy, home to only the most elite students- The beacons of the future. He looked at the letter in his hand, his tongue running over his dry, cracked lips as he read.

_Naoya Takagi,_

_News of your success in the film industry has spread quite far, especially considering you are of such a young age. People have called your beautifully rendered films 'the best of cinema,' and due to this, you are formally invited to join Hope's Peak Academy as the Super Highschool Level Film Maker. All of your books will be paid for by the school, and you will be staying in the school itself, should you choose to accept this invitation._

_We thank you for your time._

As hard as he may have tried, he couldn't stop the wide grin making it's way across his normally cool face. Stuffing the note into his pocket, the director continued into the school, his shoes lightly scuffing the ground. This was it, his first step into a new life of success, recognition, and fame. He looked into the halls of Hope's peak, and took his first step in...

Suddenly, he felt his vision wavering. A bit offput, he grabbed the wall, blinking rapidly to regain his vision. However, it remained the same- Flecks of darkness swam in his blurry sight, and he couldn't see or make sense of a thing. Daunted, he tried to sit down, falling onto his back as his vision gave out.

\--

"....ake...."

He could hear someone talking to him, trying to pull him back to consciousness. Naoya shook it off, trying to let himself sink deeper into the dreamless sleep.

"W... up..."

In spite of Naoya's own desires, the voice continued, and he felt himself be pulled back to the light.

"Wake up..."

Finally, his eyes opened. The first thing Naoya noticed was the blinding lights above him- Stage lights, he assumed. He'd often work on old fashioned stages with his first scripts, so this was nothing new. What WAS new was the girl leaning over him, giving a sigh of relief when his eyes opened. "Thank God you're awake, you looked like you were out for a while,"

Naoya pushed himself up, shaking his head slightly. "Uh, thanks. But two things- Who are you, and where are we?" He asked, turning to the blonde girl.

"To answer your first question, my name's Satome. Satome Kuroda. All my friends call me Otome, though..." Otome bit her lip, her hands resting on her lap. "And as for your second one... I don't really know. I came to enroll in Hope's Peak, but..."

"You, too?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "I got invited here for my films, and I thought I was going to enroll, but suddenly I'm here." Naoya gave a sigh, adjusting his vest as he spoke to the girl. "By the way, name's Naoya Takagi."

Otome gave a smile as she pulled herself to her feet. "That's you? I'm a big fan of your movies. Me? I don't have anything special about me..." She confessed, offering her hand to Naoya. "I guess I'm pretty lucky, in the loosest sense of the word."

The director took the hand being offered to him, pulling himself up to his two feet. "Thanks, Otome-chan." He smiled, hands going into his pockets as he glanced around the dimly lit auditorium. "Is there anyone else here?" He asked, glancing back to the girl.

Otome shook her head. "Not that I know of, but when I got up, I had a note telling me to go to to the lobby." She took a rose-colored note out of her pocket, unfolding it to show to Naoya. "I wouldn't feel right leaving you behind, though. Would you mind going together?"

He shook his head. "Of course not. Let's get going, c'mon." He nodded at the girl before walking down the stage. The musty smell of the old theater stayed in his nose when he opened the door, stepping out into a hallway. In truth, he could guess no cost was too great for the building of the theater, seeing as it seemed quite luxurious. A plush, red carpet covered the floor, and the beams holding the dark walls were carved beautifully. In addition, expensive-looking paintings hung on the walls, as well. Truth be told, Naoya thought it'd be a great place to film.

The thoughts escaped him as he and Otome entered the lobby, and a group of people their age looked up.

"Glad to see the group is together." Stated a gloomy looking girl with black hair hanging over her eyes. A boy with flamboyant green hair gave a nod.

"Haha, yeah! We thought you got lost!" He shouted, causing another, younger boy to run up to the two newcomers.

"Don't be so shy, come in~" He insisted, gently pulling on Naoya's hand. The young boy's voice was melodic, pleasant. A tall girl with a fencing foil spoke up, next.

"Don't overwhelm them- Let them meet us at their own pace." She insisted, and the younger boy dropped Naoya's hand.

"Come on, Moshi-san, we're just given em a warm welcome!!!" The green haired boy shouted. The fencer- apparently Moshi- narrowed her eyes at him. He groaned, rolling his yellow eyes. "Fiiiiiiine, I'll play nice. My name's Kanji Heiwajima, Super High school Level Drummer! The lady givin me the stinkeye is Reiko Morishige, Super High school Level Epee Fencer."

Morishige ignored Heiwajima's rudeness, giving Otome and Naoya a bow. "I'm quite sorry about him. And you two are?"

Otome was the first to speak up. "I'm Satome Kuroda, Super High school Level Good Luck, and he's..."

Naoya continued for the girl, stepping forward. "Naoya Takagi, Super Highschool Level Filmmaker. Nice to meet you." He nodded his head.

The black haired girl shook her head. "Something's off about you... I can't hear it as well..." She mumbled, hugging herself and staring at him.

"...What do you mean by that?" Otome asked the girl, tilting her head.

"Aw, ignore her. That's Mariko Ogawa, Super Highschool Level Medium- She ALWAYS says crap like that." Heiwajima commented, eliciting a glare from Ogawa. He took a big step back, sweating lightly.

"Ogawa-senpai, don't be rude..." the younger boy spoke up, pouting at the Medium. The girl sighed, nodding an apology as the chipper young man faced Otome and Naoya, again. "I'm Kuzama Arisato, by the way, Super High school Level Florist!" He chirped, clapping his hands once.

A group of students on the other end of the room- four guys and five girls- Stopped talking to eachother before going over to the group. The first to speak up was a heavyset young girl with a pretty face framed by red curls of hair. "Good to see everyone's safe-! Oh, um, I'm Chie Honda, Super High school level plus-sized model." She introduced herself, bowing her head.

A boy next to her nodded his head, putting a hand on her shoulder. "She's actually kinda nervous. Oh, my name's Haruka Shinozaki. My talent is, um... I'm actually not sure. " he rubbed the back of his neck, face burning red in embarrassment. Honda gave him a sympathetic look, but he shook his head. "Anyways, nice to meet you both."

A shorter girl went to introduce herself, next, a mischievous grin on her face. "Heeeeee-eeey, my name's Chizuru Yamagi. I'm the Super Highschool Level Prankster- great to meet ya!!"

Otome gave a short bow to them. "Are there any others?? It seems like we're still missing people- not that I'm complaining!!!" She amended.

"Good to see where we stand." Commented a young girl, leading the last seven students forward. "Do you want the fast version, or should we go one by one?" She asked, twirling a bit of her brown pigtails in one hand.

"Er, one by one is fine..." Naoya said, holding his hands up.

The pigtailed girl pointed at herself, lightly. "Miki Sakuraba, Painter." She said in a very unladylike grunt. One of the boys in the group- With a pincoushion attached to a bracelet on one hand, turned to Otome and Takagi.

"I apologize for that," he started, adjusting his glasses. "She's not one for talking. In any case, I'm the super highschool level tailor- Satoshi Oba." After Oba's introduction, another boy was overheard introducing himself to Ogawa.

"Hello, my lady, my name is Tadashi Sakuma- I'm a treasure hunter. And I found quite the treasure in you..." he tipped his bucket hat down. Ogawa rolled her eyes, simply going to move somewhere else. Sakuma gave an indignant huff at the rejection, mumbling under his breath.

"He's quite the creep, huh?" A redheaded girl addressed the group. "Don't worry about it, he's mostly harmless. By the way, I'm Yuki Kamane, and apparently I'm the best damn Equestrian in the world, right now. Oi, guys, don't be shy. Introduce yourselves." She turned to the remaining three students one of the boys pulled the other further.

"Sorry about that-" the boy in front apologized, brushing the dust off his jacket. "I don't trust people at first. My name's Yuu Izayoi, Super Highschool Level Survivalist." Izayoi motioned to the shy looking boy behind him, who fidigeted with the ends of his vest. "That's Akito Toudo. He's a food critic.

At last, the girl in back stepped forward, giving a low bow as black hair tumbled over her shoulders. "Forgive me for not introducing myself, before. My name is Kagura Saito, super highschool level ballerina." She straightened up, again.

"Well, now we all know eachother. So does anyone know why we're here?" Ogawa questioned the group, looking annoyed. A hush fell over the crowd, as a noise sounded in the background.

"Upupupu..."


	2. Sit and Stay are tricks for dogs

The students turned at the voice, finding that it was coming from the concession stand. "I sense a malicious presence..." Mumbled Ogawa, stepping back.

"Y-You mean it's a ghost??" Otome's voice trembled as the noise got louder.

As if on cue, there was a puff of smoke from behind the counter, and out popped... a teddy bear? Yes, a teddy bear. It did have an unorthodox design, however, with the bulging belly button and the monochrome color scheme. On one side, it was white with a soft, fluffy face not unlike a child's toy- By contrast, it's other side was pitch black with a big, toothy grin and a red flare for an eye. Miki visibly gagged at it. "What kind of failed art project are you?" She asked.

The bear hopped up, extending claws. "Oi, I'm no art project!! You ought to show me more respect, little girl- I'M your headmaster!" He demanded in an unthreatening voice.

"Huh? I thought you'd be taller." Takagi muttered dryly. "Seriously, though. Are you going to explain why we're here?"

"Upupu--!!! You don't want anything more important? Like ursine breeding tips or the best place to find hon-" The bear was cut off by Reiko skewering it on her foil, then launching it. A beeping noise emitted before the bear exploded, and Reiko resheathed her foil.

She turned back to the others, who were all staring in wonder. "I... I was getting a headache." She mumbled, embarrassed

"Remind me never to make you mad!" Replied Heiwajima.

"It's not gone..." Ogawa extended a finger to the concession stand, again, and out popped another bear.

"Weeeeell, that was just rude! But fine, I'll explain. You're trapped here for..." he dramatically paused. "PSYCHE! I can't tell you all that! Upupu- Oh don't look so upset" he scolded. 

"How can we not!? There isn't anything but popcorn to eat in here!" Miki protested.

"Oooh, you think I'm THAT cruel? I'm wounded..." he dramatically placed a paw over it's head. "If you'll look to your right, you'll see stairs that lead up to the balconies. Well, normally. On the left side, there's dorms for you all! And on the right side, there's a fully stocked cafeteria!" He bragged.

"Well- I GUESS that's nice, in the loosest sense of the word." Yuki deadpanned, tilting her head up. "Isn't there any way out?"

"Well, there is ONE way..."

"Don't hold out, then! Tell us!" Chizuru yelled up to him.

"You have... to get away with murder!!"

A hush fell over the group of students, and they exchanged nervous whispers as Chie trembled, hiding her face. "You want us to... t-to..."

"Yup!! Oh, but don't worry, this is all totally YOUR choice! Plus, I could use a few maids. Upupupu!! By the way, call me headmaster Monokuma, and don't forget your Electro IDs, kiddies!" And with that, Monokuma disappeared into the stage.

"He can't be serious." Mumbled Satoshi, and Otome looked back at him.

"What if he is?"

"Now's not the time to think like that." Akito finally spoke up, releasing Izayoi's arm. "W-we can all just look for an escape..."

Kagura nodded. "Indeed, falling for something like this would be terrible." She stepped closer. "This place is old, the best we may do is split up and look around."

And that's exactly how things happened. At least, until dinner.


	3. Underneath a Red, Red Moon

The day had mostly proceeded as planned- Otome and Naoya had managed to find dorms haphazardly attached to the theater, almost like dressing rooms in their size. Going downstairs, Chizuru had discovered a fairly large cafeteria, that seemed fully stocked with food. Restrooms were located around the dorms, downstairs, and by each theatre, and there were various other rec rooms to accommodate to boredom. It was a prison, yes, but it was a gilded prison.

Nonetheless, some had started coming down with cabin fever, judging from Miki's behavior. "Go forwards go backwards go upstairs go downstairs try looking something up- there's no internet. What the hell am I supposed to paint?" She groaned, and Reiko glanced at her.

"You shouldn't complain so much. It isn't like we have a choice, unless you want to kill someone." The fencer pointed out, and Miki sat up straight. 

"Of course I don't! I might be a bitch, but I'm not going to kill someone just for a painting reference." She protested, holding her sketchbook close.

"Um, maybe we shouldn't give up on finding an escape, yet." Otome piped up, looking to the other girls at the table. "I mean, we can find one, still!"

"That is if the turrets don't get to us, first." Satoshi frowned, idly playing with the measuring tape he had around his neck. "Although this is a great place for design, I can't get much fabric."

"Why not use the stage curtains?" Yu suggested. "There's nothing in the rules about them."

"Or your own stupid uniform. God, you're so girly." Tadashi cringed in disgust at Satoshi, causing the tailor to huff indignantly.

"Fashion is for all genders." He promptly replied, pushing his glasses up. "And last time I checked, I don't have to live up to your narrow-minded standards."

The pleasant conversation, however, was interrupted by a certain bear once more.

"Oh, joy, Fozzy's back." Ogawa mumbled under her breath, fixing her hair with an idle hand. 

"I TOLD you, my name is HEADMASTER MONOKUMA!" The bear scolded before clearing his throat. (It was more than a little bizarre since it had no throat.) "But anyways, I'm here to offer you all a... motive!! We have a scene, and suspects, so all we need is the motive~" he said, hopping from foot to foot.

"Motive? Isn't the promise of escape already a motive?" Asked Yuki, blowing a piece of hair out of her eyes- not that she particularly had to.

"Well, none of you bastards are dead, yet, soooo... It's not working fast enough!" Monokuma lifted a clawed hand in an attempt to look threatening. "Ahem, so, annnnyways, the motive this time will be Despair's Delivery Service!" Out of nowhere, he donned a postal garb.

"Delivery Service...?" Chie asked, looking up.

"Mhm! After there's a murder, I'll permit one letter home from each of you! Who knows, it might be an escape, upupu...~" He announced, waving a stamp with his face on it for emphasis.

"Is it really that easy?" Asked Naoya, squinting.

"Of course it is! All you have to do... is kill someone!" Monokuma laughed once. "Well, enjoy your dinner!" And as soon as he appeared, he was gone. Skeptical sets of eyes assessed one another.

"Well we can't fall for that." Saito shook her head, stepping forward. "One letter home is not worth a death."

"I agree..." mumbled Akito, picking at his food before going to eat it. "But an escape, maybe. It'd get us away from this gruel..." he mumbled again.

"We can't simply be expected to kill eachother." Reiko spoke up once more.

"Yeah, what the hell is with that bear!? Totally creepy-" Kanji remarked, failing to hide his fear. "But what else do we do?"

"I don't know." The fencer replied.


	4. The False Hero's Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everybody!! I'm sorry this is so late OTL. Exams are going on rn, and I can't do a lot for my fics, but I wanted to update this one.

Naoya made his way to his room, his mind swirling with the possibilities of what may happen to him. Giving a gulp, he ran his hand through his blond hair. _I can't die here... I want to go back and see Yuka, again..._ He thought, pausing at the name.

Yuka was his little sister, who had recently been diagnosed with an incurable disease. Knowing this, he had spent his life making movies with characters representing the disease, hoping to find someone who COULD cure it. After all, his sister wasn't the only infected one. Now that he put thought into it, perhaps the motive was a good thing. At least he could write to her, and tell her that he was okay...

"Takagi-kun?" A smooth voice derailed his train of thought, and he jumped. Turning around, he came face to face with Saito. "Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She apologized quickly, bowing her head once.

"No, no, it's fine, Saito-san... I'm just lost in thought." He assured, a hand going to her shoulder. Actually, now that he thought about it, he could easily kill the dancer there. Her body was frail, and thin... As he did his own stunts, he could probably physically outmatch her, too- No, no, stop. What was he thinking? He couldn't kill her... But Yuka needed him.

"You, too, then?" She questioned, sighing and brushing his hand off. "I've been thinking... about who I want to write to." She told him, looking back. 

"Really? Who?" He asked, tilting his head.

"My father... Though I doubt he'll send a rescue team."

"Why's that?"

"I haven't made him happy, yet." Saito replied, turning away from Naoya. With graceful, calculated steps, she made her way to the bolted up window. "But... perhaps if I escape..."

"Saito?" Naoya asked, stepping back.

Still with a precise movement, the girl removed a pair of sewing scissors- likely stolen from Oba- from her skirt pocket, moving quickly to Naoya. Unfortunately for her, he reacted quickly, grabbing the hand that held them. The dancer was much stronger than Naoya had thought, though, making it difficult to restrain her at all. While evenly matched in finesse, however, Naoya was finally able to knock her off balance, knocking the scissors right into her neck.

Then the nighttime announcement came on.

Holding the bloodied pair of scissors, Naoya realized what he had done. Kagura Saito was dead by his hand... And the worst part was that he'd thought of killing her in the first place. He couldn't get caught- He'd die! He had to escape. He had to get home, for Yuka.

Fortunately, he realized that the scissors made a perfect framing device. He could plant them there, and burn his clothes. Then everyone would suspect Satoshi... He was conflicted about betraying the others, but again, he had to get to Yuka.

He had to save Yuka.

No one would be prepared for the sight in the morning, however.


End file.
